The Unsent Letter
by InnocentSmile97
Summary: Harry writes to Dougie while Dougie's away in I'm A Celeb. One-shot turned multi-chap PUDD! Dougie/Harry bromance/friendship/romance R&R please! Second Pudd fic.
1. The unsent letter

**The unsent letter**

_Dear Dougie,_

_ Everyday I look around for you to hug. Everyday I open up a text message and begin writing one to you. Everyday I make one of our inside jokes. Everyday I try to carry on as normal, but it never works. Everyday I realise you're not there._

_You see Dougie; you are such a big part of my life that I just can't carry on as normal! It feels… different… when you're not with me. I feel… incomplete… without you._

_Tom and Danny miss you too, but I think it's pretty safe to say that I miss you the most. Doing Strictly is taking my mind off it slightly. It certainly keeps me busy! I know this is sounding so soppy and I'm sorry for that but if I wasn't working so hard I don't think I could cope. Honestly, I'm trying to be strong – strong for you – but I can just tell that Tom and Danny know me far too well to not see straight through my happy pretence._

_All that's getting me through is concentrating on my dancing and seeing you again. Half of me wants you to hurry up and get kicked out of that bleedin jungle and come back to me! But the other half… well, it knows that if the rest of the world is watching you being yourself then I'm just going to have wait until the Jungle's amazing, sweet, gorgeous, funny, cheeky King is crowned._

_If it turns out that half the audience are blind and deaf, then don't be hard on yourself, like I know you can be. You'll always be my King._

_Missing you Captain Dougwash ;P_

_Love,_

_ Harry x_

~#~

Harry placed his pen down and leant back in his chair, staring at the piece of paper in front of him. For quite a short letter, it had taken him well over an hour to write. It had seemed like every time he wrote a sentence the words came out all wrong! He wanted his letter to Dougie, who was currently half way across the world in Australia doing I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here, to be heartfelt, truthful and yet got a bit of wit.

He wasn't sure whether it had worked but this would have to do. It was so much harder than writing to music! Not even song writing uses up a whole notebook, most of which ended up crumbled into balls all over the desk and floor!

Harry read his letter through several more times, trying to read it from Dougie's point of view. Hmmm… it just didn't seem right! Could it really show Dougie even a glimpse of what he felt like right now? Did he give Dougie enough love in it? Or was it way too pathetic? Would Dougie cringe when he reads it?

Oh God of course! Dougie's on TV – he'll have cameras on him constantly. There was no way he'd be able to read Harry's letter in private. Either it would all be televised or he'd have everyone in the camp reading over Dougie's shoulder. Then they might even tease Dougie! That was the last thing he wanted!

That's it; the letter was not going anywhere. Not to Dougie, not in an envelope… and not in the bin. No, he'd put too much effort and emotions into those words he couldn't just rip it up.

As he put the letter safely away amongst various other lyric books and doodle journals at the very back of his desk draw, Harry thought it was a bit of a shame that Dougie would never read what was on that piece of paper. For all he knew, Dougie might be needing a little pick-me-up right now. Then again, he seemed to be doing ok with that Mark guy…

Dougie would be fine. The question is; would Harry be?

~#~

Phew second Pudd fic! Very, very short I know but I hope it's "short and sweet". Please review my dears!


	2. When the cameras are off

**When the cameras are off**

A moment of peace. Dougie hadn't had much of that over the past week or so. But now, dipping his feet into the jungle's cool pool, was a chance to almost catch his breath. He'd been concentrating so much on challenges and his camp mates and what the public probably thought of him that he'd not really taken a step back and thought about himself at all; about his emotions and how he felt about any of this.

This was the only place that Dougie knew hadn't got 24/7 cameras on it. It was the place Dougie didn't have to worry about what people thought of him, the place he _could_ just be himself… to just… think…

Dougie sighed and looked out over the greenery. It was only then that the panging sensation, which had slowly been ebbing away in the back of his mind, came forth. It seemed to cloud over everything else and create a stabbing in his heart.

He was so wrapped in this mysterious feeling that he didn't notice someone come up behind him.

"Y'right mate?" Dougie jumped and looked round as his closest camp mate, Mark Wright sit down next to him.

"Yeah… I'm good." Dougie lied. There was a pause as Dougie drifted back off into his earlier wonderings.

Mark looked closely at Dougie; it wasn't like him to be this quiet. There was also a slight frown on his face and he seemed to be staring at something very small in the distance. Definitely not right.

"Are you… are you sure you're feeling ok?" Dougie didn't seem to have heard. "Dougie?"

"Hmm?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Dougie lied, again. Mark raised one eye brow.

"You know you can tell me anything yeah?" Dougie considered this for a moment. Was there any point in telling Mark about some silly, uncomfortable feeling?

"Well… I have this strange feeling. Like this isn't right or like something's… missing?" Dougie said as he pulled his feet out of the water and hugged his knees.

"Home sickness?" suggested Mark. Dougie shook his head. He'd been away from home for ages before on tours.

"Or missing someone special?" said Mark, a cheeky glint in his eye as he nudged Dougie. However, Dougie didn't start a poke war or even react like Mark had expected. God, this really was troubling Dougie.

"Ok, maybe you're missing your girlfriend." Dougie thought for a moment then shook his head. It felt a bit mean and disloyal but he felt like his gut knew what was wrong with him and was just waiting for him to guess correctly. Why had his whole life turned into a game?

"Or your Mum."

"No… I don't think that's it…"

"Your friends?"

A pang shot through Dougie's body. He nodded.

"Erm... your band mates? Is it Danny and Tom and…" Mark cringed a bit, feeling a little bad that he couldn't remember Dougie's band mates' names. He looked at Dougie apologetically.

"Harry." finished Dougie for him. Suddenly the pain fired through him. No, not pain, longing. Deep, desperate, sincere longing. Dougie was so overwhelmed by this intense feeling that without any warning, tears began to pour from his eyes.

Mark froze. Help, Dougie was crying! What had he said? What had he done wrong? And most importantly, how can he make him stop? Maybe he really should've just left Dougie on him own – he'd only come for a light-hearted chat himself.

He quickly recovered however and put a muscular arm around Dougie's shoulders.

"Shhhh." He said, not quite sure of what to say to make his friend feel better. So he just held him instead.

Memories flooded into Dougie's head. Snapshots of various moments with Harry burst in front of his eyes. In all the confusion he could just make out an early memory of Harry tackling him onto the bed… Dougie's first time on the tour bus and he opened a fizzy drink as the bus jolted, spilling it all down himself as the others roared with laughter and Harry mopped him up… Him kicking a ball through Danny's mum's window and Harry saying he'd take the blame… stuffing cake in Harry's mouth on his birthday… the wink Harry gave him when he was about to go on stage for the first time… Harry's tight squeeze just before Dougie left for Australia…

He'd never realised just and much he depended on Harry every single day before now. Well, absence makes the heart grow founder.

"I-I-I miss him…. I miss H-h-harry…" Dougie found himself murmering, but not necessarily to Mark, who was cradling his head. "I w-w-want… n-neeed him!"

Mark began to stroke his hair in an attempt to calm him. It seemed to be working – Harry had often calmed Dougie in a similar way. "It's ok Dougie, it's ok. I'm sure that Harry is watching you and is very, very proud. You never know, you might even get a letter from him!"

Dougie sniffed and shook his head. "No. H-h-he's so-o-o busy… b-b-barely any time with Stric-ctly… even if he had t-t-time… he wouldn't spend it on m-m-me."

Mark opened and closed his mouth, trying to find another optimistic thought.

"If he needs you as much as you need him, he'll find the time."

"He doesn't need me!" wailed Dougie, "It's always me that needs him! I'm the baby, the one the others have to care for! Not… not the other way around…"

"Ok, ok!" said Mark, fearing that they were fresh tears forming in Dougie's eyes. "Well, all you can do… is do it for him. Do every challenge for Harry. Make him proud."

Dougie wiped a few tears from his cheek. While that didn't take away the pain and longing for his best friend, it did numb it a little. If he was going to be away from Harry, he might as well make it worthwhile.

"That's it Dougs!" smiled Mark, genuinely pleased his friend was looking a little more positive. "C'mere, gimme a hug!" Mark leant in to embrace Dougie and Dougie let him. In fact he hugged back…

… pretending that he was hugging Harry.

~#~

Well, there you go. Due to popular demand it's gone multi-chap! Foo yeah! But still, reviews please :) Still more chapters coming!

Also, I did not watch I'm A Celeb (bad me, very bad me) so if there are some bits that don't quite fit/make sense/work I'm really sorry! I was told that at some point in the series Dougie receives a picture of Harry. I've been looking all over for it but can't find it! I really want to see it so if anyone knows what episode/where I can find it, it would be brill.

Oh and for all you Pudd fans reading this check out .com/watch?v=rRpKxO2jNYs&feature=youtube_gdata_player for a Pudd kiss in first few secs ;)


	3. Needed

I NEVER do Author's Notes at the beginning but this is just a note to say that there has been a slight jump in the time. It's now two days after Dougie's arrived home and Harry's still in Strictly. My other story, Never Alone Again, fits in nicely between the last chapter and this one so it would be a good idea to read that now so it's less jumpy. But it's not a must! Enjoy :)

**Needed**

Dougie opened one eye cautiously. Then he breathed a great sigh of relief and opened them fully. Phew! He was incredibly glad that he could see his white plastered ceiling. It sounded silly but he'd had a nightmare last night where he woke up this morning and it had all been a dream; that he was still half way across the world from everything he loved.

Flinging off the covers in relief, Dougie jumped out of bed. He stood in the middle of his fairly messy room and took a deep breath in. It felt unusually good to inhale the mix of smells that he associated with home.

When he was satisfied Dougie went over to his wardrobe and began pulling clothes out, humming as he did so. He'd spent the majority of yesterday sleeping, eating everything that hadn't touched his lips in weeks and listening to Danny re-enact every silly thing that happened while he'd been away (which was unsurprisingly a lot). There was so much more that he wanted to do now he was home; like give in to his Starbucks craving, catch up on every Strictly episode and play his bass guitar.

He was looking forwards to today and as usual, music was the result of his emotions. In fact, that tune he'd been humming had sounded pretty good… Dougie glanced around the room for a notebook he could jot it down in to show the others in their next band practise. Spotting one lying near his iPod dock, he scooped it up and riffled through the pages.

"Hold on… that's not my writing…" murmured Dougie. In fact it was Harry's. Dougie didn't even bother question how Harry's lyric notebook had ended up in his bedroom – to be honest they had so much of each other's stuff in their rooms that anyone would think they shared a bedroom. Still, if Harry used this notepad as Dougie, Tom and Danny used theirs, it was a personal thing and he'd want it back.

Placing the scruffy little book on the side, Dougie found his own, even scruffier, book and scribbled down a few music notes. Then he picked up Harry's notebook again and practically skipped down the hallway to Harry's room, bumping into a half-awake Danny on the way. Danny just muttered something incoherent groggily at him. Dougie thought he caught the words "rainbow" and "popcorn". Knowing Danny, they were both reasonable things to come out of his mouth in the morning.

Dougie strolled into Harry's room as though it was his and without checking whether he was allowed. But he knew that he always was welcome as Harry often wandered into Dougie's room unannounced and with Dougie sometimes only half-dressed. He never objected and they'd let each other do that for as long as he could remember.

Dougie was not surprised when Harry wasn't in his room but was slightly disappointed. Harry was off for a long day dancing already, before Dougie had even had a chance to say hello.

He walked over to Harry's desk and reached for the draw that he knew Harry kept all his notebooks and scraps of paper in. He removed the top layer of paper in order to place the notebook next to the others. As he did this a few pieces of paper fell to the floor. Upon hearing the dull thud, Dougie looked down and rolled his eyes. Trust him to manage to mess up even Harry's notes.

He placed the other bits of paper he was holding in one hand on the desk and bent down to pick up the fallen ones. He was just about to straighten up again when he spotted it. A letter. With his name on it?

Dougie put the rest of the paper back in the draw but kept hold of this one. He stared at it for a while, wondering what to do. Should he put it back in the draw like a good boy? After all, it was part of Harry's private things. Or should he take a peek? It was addressed to him and Harry and he shared everything with each other… or did they? Maybe he wasn't meant to be looking at this. Nonsense. It was addressed to him!

Unable to fight his curiosity any longer, Dougie unfolded the piece of paper and began reading it, quickly at first, but then more carefully.

… _Everyday I realise you're not there… incomplete without you… I'm trying to be strong – strong for you… Jungle's amazing, sweet, gorgeous, funny, cheeky King… You'll always be my King… Love, Harry x…_

A silent tear rolled down Dougie's cheek and splashed onto the paper near Harry's signature and kiss, where Dougie had been staring. No-one had ever written him something like this. This letter was so special.

Dougie knew writing wasn't Harry's strong point which meant he must've really been desperate to let out these feelings. He must've really cared, really felt all this. And to think Dougie thought he wasn't special to Harry! He'd said so to Mark in the Jungle – he'd said that Harry never needed him… So maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe Harry needed Dougie more than he let on.

A warm fluttery sensation filled Dougie's stomach. He was needed! He was missed! He was loved! What wouldn't he have given to receive this from Harry in the Jungle?

Come to think of it, why didn't Harry send it to him? Dougie's heart sank a little. Maybe Harry was embarrassed. Maybe he didn't bother to find the time to send it. Or maybe his feelings had changed since writing it.

There he goes again! Always seeing the bad things in the good. What was it that Harry had said in the letter? Dougie skimmed the letter again until he found the part.

_Don't be hard on yourself, like I know you can be._

Harry was exactly right. Dougie could be quite hard on himself, when no-one was watching. Or at least, almost no-one. Harry had noticed. Harry always notices.

Putting his doubts down thinking that there must be a reasonable explanation, Dougie let a massive grin cross his face. He held the letter to his chest and then ran across the room to jump on Harry's springy bed in celebration.

After lying on the bed for a long time, reading and re-reading Harry's letter and smiling, giggling and letting a few more happy tears fall, Dougie realised that he now had a bit of a dilemma. He sat upright on the bed, frowning and chewing his lip.

Should he let Harry know he'd read this? He might get angry, or worse, he might no longer trust Dougie in his room. It could upset Harry if he really hadn't wanted Dougie to read it and that was the last thing Dougie wanted to do. But Dougie felt that now he knew how much he meant to his friend, he couldn't ignore it and not show him that the feelings were reciprocated.

It was Dougie's turn to display his affection. But how…?

~#~

One more chapter to go! Would love to hear your thoughts! Also, if you're a Pudd lover, like me, I'd love it if you could share any links to cute interviews and the likes ;)


	4. You'll always be my King

**You'll always be my King**

_(The evening after Dougie discovers the unsent letter.)_

There was absolutely nothing on TV. Harry flicked through the channels in a futile attempt to find something worth watching.

Aliona had sent him home early from dance practise today as it was evident Harry was lacking in vital sleep. That was probably down to the pressure coming down hard in the run up to the final and Harry often found himself lying awake worrying about messing up the routines, looking like a fool, losing while Dougie had won and letting everyone down. He'd tried to calm himself by going through the routines in his head but that only kept him awake longer.

Harry was supposed to be sleeping right now, on Aliona's orders, but again he just could not seem to drift off despite his body craving sleep. So he'd tried coming down to the living room to watch some TV to take his mind off everything. That wasn't working either.

Just then, the living room door opened and Dougie wondered in. Harry knew it was Dougie without even looking up. He was absolutely certain of it when Dougie sat down on the squishy sofa and curled up into a ball against Harry. Harry put one arm round his friend and continued to flick through the channels. After a while of silence, Dougie spoke.

"Harry… There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it Dougs?" said Harry, still with most of his attention on the TV.

Dougie opened his mouth to say something but stopped. How was he going to say this? Dougie chewed his lip. Flat-out or drop hints? God, he really should've planned this more. Was this the right time to do it? Harry was supposed to be resting right now and there was still a chance of him being angry at Dougie for nosing in his room… Ah, should he even be letting Harry know he'd read that letter? Quick, Dougie, make your mind up!

Harry noticed Dougie's long pause and looked down at the person pressed against him who had an unusual indecisive frown on his face.

"Dougie?"

Just as Dougie had made up his mind… Danny comes bounding into the living room. He stopped when he saw his two friends snuggled up together.

"Sorry, have I interrupted something?" Harry shook his head.

Then, much to Dougie and Harry's bemusement, Danny fell to his hands and knees and began scrambling around the floor. Harry watched him for a while, confused. He was more interesting than the TV. Dougie didn't watch though. He had other things on his mind right then.

"What the hell are you doing?" sighed Harry as Danny wiggled under his outstretched legs to look under the sofa.

"I've lost my phone!" replied Danny, sounding worried as he practically climbed on top of Harry and Dougie in order to peer down the back of the sofa cushions.

"Why don't you ring it and listen to where it's ringing from?" said Harry, exasperated.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" retorted Danny as he checked under the plant pots. Harry assumed that meant Danny had already tried that but then he added; "I know I have no phone to ring from!"

"Oh Dann-e-e-y!" groaned Harry, "Just borrow Tom's or mine or Dougie's!"

"Oh." Danny reappeared, slightly red, from behind the curtains. "I'll um… I'll go and ask Tom then…" And with that Danny slipped out of the room.

Harry chuckled to himself and then realised that Dougie had not even poked fun at Danny. If it had been any other night Harry would've probably connected Dougie's silence with the fact he wanted to tell him something, but today he just felt so slow.

"Erm, what was it you were saying before Dougs?"

"Oh, nothing." murmured Dougie. He couldn't do it then, it just didn't feel right.

Harry settled back down and turned his attention back to the TV. You know, it was actually quite cosy with Dougie now…

Dougie remained curled up next to Harry as he fretted over how he was going to tell the very guy next to him how much he meant.

After a while, Dougie realised that Harry was leaning more heavily on him than usual. He looked up and saw that Harry had finally fallen asleep. Scared of waking Harry by moving, Dougie just closed his own eyes and waited for sleep to come to him.

~#~

_(The day before Strictly final.)_

"Giovanna?"

Giovanna, Tom's fiancé and regular guest at the McFly household, looked up from the breakfast bar where she sat, next to Tom, reading a magazine and drinking a steaming cup of tea.

"Yes Dougie?" Dougie walked tentatively over and propped his chin on his hands on the bar top, looking as innocent as he possibly could.

"Can you… can you bake?"

"Bake?" Giovanna looked confused by this rather out-of-the-blue question and did a side glance at Tom, hoping for a sign that he knew what had brought this on. Tom just shrugged at her, dismissing the question as one of Dougie's odd moments. "Well, kind of… What were you thinking of?"

"Well…" said Dougie slowly, "A cake."

"You want me to bake you a cake? Is it someone's birthday…?"

"No, it's not. And I just want you to help _me_ bake a cake."

Tom spluttered mid-tea-sip.

"Dougie plus kitchen plus baking? Do you want me to call the fire brigade now so they can get their gear sorted early?" he said, with a half-jokey, half-serious tone.

Dougie grinned at Tom's cheek as Giovanna giggled.

"Why else did you think I asked Gio for help, Tom?"

Tom gave his fiancé a meaningful look.

"Just make sure that kitchen remains intact – I know what he's capable of."

~#~

_(The day after Strictly final.)_

The drum beats pulsed through Harry's body. How he'd missed it – the beat, the rhythm, the feel. It relaxed him yet excited him at the same time.

Harry was getting into his drumming when his phone buzzed. Harry would not even have registered it had it not been in his jeans pocket vibrating like crazy. A little annoyed at being disturbed from his drums, Harry dug out his phone and glanced at the screen.

_1 message: Unknown_

Strange. Who would be texting him on 'unknown'? Harry opened the message.

_In the kitchen._

Well that was normal. A text from someone unknown telling him something is in the kitchen…? Which kitchen anyway? The McFly one? Must be. So should he go and see? Or did he really want to leave his drums right now?

As though the sender could read Harry's thoughts, his phone buzzed again.

_Trust me. X_

Taken over by curiosity, Harry placed his drum sticks down and made his way to the kitchen. He was too intrigued to find out who this unknown sender was and what they wanted to show him.

When he reached the kitchen door he pushed it cautiously open. There was no-one there. Harry took a few steps and looked around the room for something out of the ordinary. Then he saw it – a rich, delicious looking (although slightly wonky) chocolate cake.

He made a bee-line for the counter. He sub-consciously licked his lips as he took in the thick brown icing, the chocolate buttons and maltesers that decorated it and, of course, the carefully written icing words: _You'll always be my King_.

"Do you like it?" said a familiar voice from behind Harry. Harry whipped round and saw Dougie standing a few meters away where he had certainly not been moments before. Dougie looked perfectly normal in his usual skinny jeans, edgy T-Shirt, a few stacks of bracelets and his floppy blonde hair. Normal, except for the fact he seemed o be nervously fiddling with his hands.

"I love it!" assured Harry, "King as in Dancing King, right?"

"Yeah." replied Dougie, in an almost whisper as he walked over. He studied Harry's face as Harry gazed at the cake again. He looked for a sign that Harry had worked out where Dougie had taken that line from. If Harry had, he was hiding it very well. Looks like he needed to drop a few more hints first…

"Did you bake this?" asked Harry.

"Yep." Harry let his mouth fall into a comical 'O' shape and then did a mock double-take at the kitchen to make Dougie laugh.

"But… but it's still in one piece!" gasped Harry before giving his giggling friend a wink.

"Well Gio was there to make sure I didn't do too much damage! Besides, I wanted to make this myself for my amazing, sweet, gorgeous, funny, cheeky Dancing King." Dougie held his breathe as he awaited Harry's reaction. At first Harry grinned (and was that really a bit of a blush?) but then Dougie saw realisation hitting as Harry's eyes widened and he gulped. Harry clapped a hand to his mouth and turned away from Dougie.

"The letter. Did you read the letter?" Harry's voice was giving nothing away.

There was a pause in which Dougie seriously considered running off and hiding under his bed with his lizards, certain he'd made a big mistake. But he couldn't deny it now, so he answered with a soft and guilty:

"Yes."

Eventually, Harry turned around. Dougie let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding as he saw that Harry was not, as he'd thought he would be, angry.

"You're… You're not cross with me?"

"No. No I'm not. Sorry, it was just a bit of a shock to know you'd read it, that's all. At first I was going to send it to you… but then…"

"But then what?" asked Dougie, stepping a little closer to Harry, who was now looking down at his toes, "Why didn't you send in to me?"

"Well… I thought you'd think it was pathetic… Or that the others in the Jungle would tease you about it… Or that it wouldn't be good for the cameras or something…"

"Oh Harry." sighed Dougie, "Silly, caring Harry. Don't you ever think that again."

Harry looked up at Dougie.

"So you don't think I'm pathetic?" asked Harry, hardly daring to believe it. Dougie shook his head.

"Dude, I nearly burnt down the house to try and tell you that. I love you mate and look," Dougie reached into his jeans pocket and brought out a small folded precious paper square, "I've, well, I've carried it around with me since the day I found it. And I nearly have it memorised."

Harry chuckled and ruffled Dougie's hair affectionately.

"How did you find it Dougs?"

"You left your lyric book in my room so I figured I'd better put it back and it goes in -"

"The same draw as I put that letter in. Of course!" Finished Harry for him, spotting where the story was going.

Harry then dipped a finger in the creamy chocolate icing and licked it.

"Mmmmm… Tastes good Dougs!"

Dougie beamed as he had been quite proud of his cake, but then he knocked Harry's hand playfully away from the cake when it went in for another lick.

"Don't spoil your dinner!" he said cheekily.

But still Harry tried to get his finger into the icing so Dougie did all he could to prevent him from doing so. He jumped on him, karate chopped his arms and even tried licking his face to distract him, both of them laughing all the while. Yet Harry managed to get a finger-full but this time wiped the icing on the tip of Dougie's nose.

"Hey!" cried Dougie in that silly, childish voice of his. He folded his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in a way which made Harry roar with laughter.

Quite suddenly, the laughter on Harry's lips died down and was replaced with a sad expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's just that… we haven't really done this for a long time Dougs…"

Dougie nodded. He knew what Harry meant. They hadn't properly hung out together, as in just Harry and Dougie, for a long time. What with tours and albums and TV shows and girlfriends, they hadn't had the chance.

"The radio interview is in 4 hours." said Dougie. Harry understood what he meant.

"Then let's go to the park. It's a nice day for the time of year. We'll take a camera and a ball maybe, but we won't need much. Just you and me."

"Hey," said Dougie, suddenly remembering something, "do you remember the last time we went to the park? We bought ice-creams and mine fell on floor. You gave me yours. Could we get ice-creams again?"

Harry laughed. "What? In, like, winter?"

Dougie nodded vigorously. Harry rolled his eyes. Crazy, crazy Dougie.

"Well c'mon then you!" said Harry, motioning Dougie to follow him out the kitchen door. Dougie bounded into the hall after him and put on his shoes like an over-excited toddler.

When they were both ready, Harry called to the house at large;

"Danny! Tom! Me and Dougie are just heading out for a bit! We'll be back soon!"

"Ok!" Tom yelled back, "But remember, Fletch said there's an -"

"An interview in 4 hours! We know!" Chorused Harry and Dougie. Typical Tom.

Harry didn't bother waiting for Danny to acknowledge their leaving as he was most likely to have his hearing shut off by those ridiculously large DJ headphones of his. Instead he opened the front door and stepped out into the (albeit weak) sunshine.

"You still have icing on your nose Dougie."

"I know." Dougie replyied, not making any attempt to remove it.

Harry smiled and offered Dougie his hand. Dougie took it without hesitation and Harry walked down the front path while Dougie skipped beside him. In the most manly way possible, of course.

~#~

Well there you go. A really loooong chapter for all those still reading this. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and please, don't stop ;)

(And yes, yes I know the boys weren't living together at this point but oh well!)

That's the end of this Pudd story, but I do have an idea for another, perhaps slightly longer, one. But it may be a while before I get around to writing it! Even so, keep your eye peeled! :D

Also, for all you McFly bromance fans, check out kbeto's community; McFic Slash Inc.


End file.
